Sarutobi High
by TYT-G
Summary: Its Hinata's first year of highschool when she starts to gain friends, but she has gained a crush on one of her male friends. Will she admit her love before the school year ends or will she stay lonely? Pairings in future chapters.
1. Making new friends

TyT: Tyt is speaking in third person But more importantly Read Love or hate hard to know and Leaf Vs Sound and Teen Craziness(newest story by G of team tyt-g)

TYT:YEA DO IT!

disclaimer: TYT Doesn't own naruto! Why is TYT talking in third person? TYT-G is cool! TYT's writer powers activate!

Warning this Is a Tyt(Leaf vs. sound's author) only story. There is no G and no ninja stuff. Sorry. freshmen are all 15. somphmores are 16. juniors are 17. seniors are 18.

* * *

Hinata was walking to school just as she usually did. It was the first day of school again and now she was in highschool. She had only one friend but didn't know what school she was going to. overall she was just depressed that she was alone. She didn't know what to expect from sarutobi high and nobody else did either but they wasn't lonely. 

When she stepped through the door, She heard all the yelling and playing of the teens. When she walked in the lunchroom for breakfast, She seen a familier smiling face and decide to go by. When she was close enough the face notice her as well.

"Hinata, I didn't know you were coming here. You should have told me." Said the bun haired girl.

"I-I didn't know that you would be here either, Tenten. I haven't talked to you for a week." hinata said.

"I had to work on the welcoming for the freshman and go school shopping." Tenten said point to he black pants and ocean blue no sleeve.

"I forgot you were a year older than me."

"Are you trying to say I'm childish?" Tenten said playifully

When hinata open her mouth to say something else, A roar of girls started to scream. Tenten and hinata looked over to see what was happening. They seen two boys walking through the door towards a table. one had long black/blue hair, onyx eyes, and his hands in his pockets. The other had golden hair, his hands were behind his head, and he had bright blue eyes.The girls begin to chant their names. "NARUTO,SASUKE, WE LOVE YOU!" The crowd of girls said in unison. The boys went to a empty table and sat down while the girls fought over who would get to sit by them.

"I wonder who they are." tenten said.

Another roar went up by the door. This one was louder then the first. Hinata and tenten looked over and seen a long hair boy walking through the door. His hands were folded and his eyes were pearl white. The crowd of girl begin to chant his name.

"NEJI, WE LOVE YOU!" They said in unison. They were reach out to touch him, but he glared at them to stop them. He found an empty table and sat down and the girls begin to fight over who would sit by him.

"That guy is so arrogant. Not like a snob but he's way to arrogant if you ask me. Thats why I'm going to face him in martial arts club this year." Tenten said looking at neji.

"No, tenten, he's my rival I shall face the genius neji this year and finally defeat him." Said a male voice from behind them. They turned around and hinata seen the oddest looking person she had ever seen. He had a bowl hair cut, Green jeans and shirt that you couldn't tell when one ended and the other begin, But the oddest thing was his huge bushy eyebrows.

"Lee, you know both of us could face him this year." tenten said. "Oh, Hinata this is my good friend Rock Lee."

"How are you two youthful blossoms doing today?" Lee asked.

"I'm just fine thank you for asking." Hinata said.

"Same here."Tenten said looking at neji. He seemed to be in a glaring contest with sasuke. Finally neji got up and walked over to the table naruto and sasuke was at. Everyone went silent thinking there was trouble brewing between the two. They stood face to face both smirking.

"Its been a long time, uchiha. I see you and uzamaki still are pathetic as ever." Neji said so only sasuke and naruto could here.

"Likewise, Hyuga, How long has it been two or three years, since we were all on that summer camp trip together?" sasuke said back to neji.

"Yeah, We had no idea you went here." naruto said.

"Now we only need shikamaru and the whole crew will be here."

The door open and in came a boy that looked half sleep. His hands where in his jacket pockets and his hair was in a ponytail.

"Its only 8:00 and you are already at each others necks. Isn't it to early?" Said the boy.

"I guess the whole team is here." neji said. They all went to neji's table and sat.

"What was that all about?" tenten asked. "I never seen him openly except someone as a companion or friend." she said still confused.

"Okay everyone settle down." Said princpal jiraiya. "Today, begins the first day of school so it'll be an easy day. I really wanted a day for us to have a swim, for my research but It didn't workout, not just yet, but anyway. WELCOME TO SARUTOBI HIGH! NOW GET TO CLASS." Jiraiya said before walking out the lunchroom. Everyone followed behind.

"My class is this way so I'll see you later hinata." Tenten said before disappearing in a crowd.

Hinata made it to class right before the bell rang. She noticed the three guys that was with neji sitting in the row behind her. The teacher wasn't even there yet. something hit hinata in the back of the head and she turned around to find the source. She found the boys looking back as well.

"WHO THREW THAT?" said naruto.

"Who knows. Who cares?" Said a boy who had a puppy sitting with him.

"You'll care if I come back there." Naruto said.

"Come on I dare you." the boy said back.

Just as naruto got up the teacher walked in the door."good morning class. I'm your hoomroom and reading teacher Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensai. Now I'm going to take attendance.Hinata Hyuga"

"Present."

He went through the name with ease until he got to naruto's group. "Shikamaru Nara." Kakashi asked looking around.

"Here" said the ponytailed boy sitting on the side of naruto. Some then hit him in the head with a paper ball.

"Sasuke uchiha"

"Whats up?" said sasuke nodding.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm here believe It."

"What kinda loser name is naruto?" said the boy from before.

"Kiba, I'm taking attendance." Kakashi said.

"Kiba, that sounds like a name for a dog. And you tried to make fun of my name." Naruto said.

Kiba jumped up. "My clan is better than both the hyugas and uchihas,Still wanna say that to my face loser?"

Naruto got up, "I'll say it to whats left of your face after I'm done." He ran at kiba jumpping over a desk to tackle him.

"I'm not breaking that up." kakashi said sitting at his desk.

Naruto was stomping kiba when sasuke and shikamaru finally pulled him off of him.

"I guess your clan isn't that great after all." Kakashi said flipping a page in his orange book. He looked at his watch then at the students. "Your dismissed."

everyone got up and left the room. And thats how the day basically went up until lunch. The teachers would introduce themselves and meet their students.

All the people that was in hinata's home room all had the same classes together. In social studies they met the teacher Asuma. In science they met Kurenai. And in math they met Iruka.

* * *

Lunch... 

The sophmores and freshman had luch together so hinata went to the table and sat with tenten. Tenten begin to introduce the people at the table.

"Hinata, this is Temari, her little brother Gaara, Haku, Shino, Choji, Kiba, and you've already met Lee."

"Nice to meet you all." Hinata said.

"Hold that thought" Lee said getting up. they watched him run over to a pink haired girl. He looked at her and asked her something and she shook her head. She walked him back to the table, while he looked discourged.

"Did anyone of you lose your rock lee?" The pink haired girl asked.

"No, but you can sit him right there." tenten said smiling. "Hi, I'm tenten, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you to."

"So how do you know lee?" tenten said pointing to the bowl cut boy.

"He's my next door neighbor and he's asked me out evet since I was ten." sakura said smiling."He doesn't understand I have a boyfriend."

As if on que Sasuke walked behind her.

"I was looking for you, Sakura." he said in her ear.

She turned around."SASUKE" she said giving him a hug.

"Hey sakura." naruto said.

"Hey naruto." sakura waved at him.

Neji and shikamaru walked up. Neji seemed in a very serious mood.

"Which one was it? Which one said his clan is better than ours, sasuke?" Neji asked pissed.

"It was him, Believe It." naruto said pointing at kiba.

Neji started walking towards him when hinata grabbed his arm.

"Wait, please don't harm him, brother." Hinata said holding firmly on to his arm. Tenten's table went silent.

"Let go Hinata, He'll get what he deserves." Neji said.

"Just let him be this time neji, please." hinata said grabbing neji with both arms.

Neji sighed. "Just this once. You're lucky you have my sister guarding you. Be thankful that she is but she isn't always going to be around." neji said turning and walking away.

"Hinata, all this time I talked about him like that, you never mentioned he was related to you. Not only related but is your sibling." tenten said shocked.

"They are brother and sister in the clan, actally their cousins." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"I never thought it was important. Neji and I don't really talk as much as we use to. ever since the accident he never talks to anybody in the hyuga compound. To think of it naruto, sasuke, and shikamaru are the only ones I have ever seen him talk to." hinata said looking at them.

sasuke smirked. "Its because we all have something in common in some way." he said looking at naruto and shika.

"We don't have parents, they are geniuses." naruto said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" tenten asked.

"Me, Neji, and Sasuke's parents are all dead. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru are all geniuses." Naruto said.

"You're talking to much again naruto."Sasuke said. Sakura started holding his hand.

"Time to go, sasuke, we have to grab neji and I wanted to show you the roof. Ino is already up there with lunch." They walked off with naruto and shikamaru following.

"I think this is going to be an interesting school year." Lee said.

"Why do you say that?" Haku asked.

"Just a feeling in my gut telling me."

"Maybe its just the meatloaf." Haku said

* * *

I know I kinda rushed through the school day to lunch and it might such but I wasn't really interested in the classes yet. I really wanted to introduce the story line. If you review tell me what you think cause if it sucks or rocks I will still write it. 

I know the end of this chapter was kinda sad but like I said I'm introducing the charcters


	2. Testing Skills

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you're way off.

TYT: I guess everyone kind of liked the first chapter. This story has had more reviews in its first chapter than my other story had.

* * *

Roof... 

"Hey neji, Hinata is kinda cute. I think she'll be a good addition to our little crowd." naruto said laughing.

"Hn." neji said back closing his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" naruto asked staring at the hyuga.

"It means you can be friends with her but If you offer her any chance to hang around while I'm present, there will be an 'accident' of you falling off this roof." neji said still with his eyes closed.

"And who would witness the 'accident'?" naruto said with a smirk.

"No one thats why its called an accident, loser." sasuke said from behind him.

"Hey nobody was talking to the uchiha so shut up." naruto said pointing at sasuke.

"Bite me." sasuke said back at him.

"Bite me, bastard." naruto said.

"I only bite sakura." sasuke said starting to nibble on her neck.

"Yeah and I love when he does that." sakura said through giggles.

"Thats something I didn't want to know." Naruto said disgusted.

"Agreed." neji added.

The door to the roof opened and out came hinata and tenten.

"Look whose found us, guys." naruto said making everyone look.

Ino looked over from her game of shogi with shikamaru. "Oh hi. I'm ino nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Tenten and this is hinata, nice to me you." Tenten said.

"I've heard of you. Tenten, the second in my class. Number one in all the girls sport teams, debate team, and academic club. So what brings you here?" neji said.

"I should be flattered but I just wanted to ask a question, Since you're number one from our class how come you haven't joined anything but martial arts club?" tenten asked.

"Whats the use in proving myself over and over again in everything? The Martial arts team is good enough." he said standing up.

"Whatever." Tenten said turning around.

"What is it?" neji said.

"What is what?" tenten asked looking over her shoulder.

"You didn't come up here to ask me a simple question. Whats your true purpose for coming up here?"

"Ok. I should have known I couldn't fool the great neji hyuga. I came here to challenge you. I'll be in martial arts team this year and I wanted to test my skills." tenten said smiling.

Neji paused for a moment. "Fine then. On my terms though. Today at the junkyard at 5:00 . Bring anyone you want." neji said.

"I'm only going to bring hinata." tenten said pointing at the shy girl.

"Well it'll just be us eight then." neji said coldly. With his cold words followed a cold stare at tenten and then the bell rang and classes started back.

All the freshmen on the roof had the same classes so they went to their next class which was gym with gai, then art which was ebisu, and finally world languge which was orochimaru.

* * *

It was 3:30 and school had just ended. Tenten was waiting by the door for hinata. 

"Hinata, its about time you got here. I didn't know if I would find you through such a big crowd. You ready?"

"For what?" hinata asked nervous about the look on tenten's face.

"To go. We have to get changed for my fight and drop off our school bags. I can't fight in my new clothes." tenten said.

"R-right, lets go, tenten." hinata said. She hurried away from the school with tenten unaware that a certain blonde haired boy heard them.

"I guess she is brave enough to go through with it. This should be fun to be apart of." he said putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

With tenten and hinata... 

The girls had just came from the hyuga compound and dropping off hinata's bag. They had already been to tenten's house since she lived a few blocks away from the school. She lived alone in a house her parents had left her when they died. It was almost time for her big fight and she was ready to go. They still had to get to the junkyard which was about 4 miles away. so they begin to walk.

After about 45 minutes the girls were almost there.

"Tenten, a-are you sure this is the right way. I-I mean its so scary here." hinata said. And indeed it was. it was the worst part of konoha. The streets were dark, gariffiti was all around, and there was spray paint tags saying 'Akatsuki area'.

"Its ok, hinata. It just through this field." tenten said walking towards a vacant field.

"Hey, can't you read? No trespassing in the Akatsuki area." said a guy coming in front of the girls. He had over 19 other guys with him. "But for you two ladies, we'll give you a pass for a price, that is." he continue with a disgusting smile.

"And if we don't want to pay?" Tenten asked raising her eyebrow.

"Then we'll take our payment by force." he said stepping forward.

"Whats going on here?" said a voice coming from the shadows. The gangmembers turned and seen 4 boys and 2 girls standing there.

"If it isn't master Itachi's little brother sasuke and his gang of traitors. Its been years since all of you left us. We were told to capture you if we found you in our area again." The guy said. " He then looked at hinata and tenten. "So that means their with you?" he said referring to the girls.

"Yes, she's my cousin's friend and she's my cousin." Neji said the first time pointing at tenten then hinata.

"I have a name and you know it, so call me by it." Tenten screamed face red in anger. It was easy to tell.

"Well then you all can take a trip to see the higher ups." the guy said pulling a knife.

"You coward. Thats why we left in the first place. Us oringinals always fought with honor not weapons." shikamaru said lazily preparing himself to fight.

"Enough talk. Now we fight." naruto said running towards the man with the knife. The man jabbed the knife at him only for naruto to catch his arm by the wrist. Naruto twisted it slightly and pushed it back breaking his wrist and fingers. The guy cried out in pain, but naruto only tossed him into guy.

Tenten stood in shock at what was happening. Even Hinata was fighting. Somehow she had made it back to back with naruto and they fought off the people who seemed to keep coming. Tenten flinched when she felt someone grab her. Her gaze drifted to neji who had his eyes closed and arm on her.

"You said you wanted to test your skills, so what are you waiting for? This is your test." His eyes opened and were firm in what he said.

"Right." tenten stepped forward.

"Tenten." Neji said to her. She turned back to him.

"What?"

"Will you be my team partner?" he asked stopping at her side.

"What do you mean?" tenten asked confused.

"If you haven't noticed, they are all fighting with a partner." He said pointing to their comrades. Sasuke was with sakura. Shikamaru was with Ino. Naruto and Hinata were fighting good together to have not have praticed. Hinata breaking guards with her body hits, with naruto knockng them back with face attacks. "And We are the only 2 left." neji continued.

"Yes. But you have some explaining to do!" She said and both jumpped into action. Neji deflected attacks easily sending his bodies open for tenten to attack. Neji took hold of her arms. "Hold on, tenten." Neji begin to spin around swing tenten. She just kicked the near by opponents.

Sasuke was using quick effective strikes to harm his opponents, while sakura attacked their torso and legs to make them stumble and lose their balance leaving an opening for sasuke to attack.

Shikamaru side stepped attacks and easily chopped their forarms breaking them instantly. While they were in pain from their forarm Ino came from the blindsides and hit their ribs and other bone points to keep them from fighting again.

Soon enough every gang member was down out cold or in to much pain to get up. The highschool students all smiled at their victory.

"That settles it. Your skills are good. Would you like to spar with us sometimes?" Neji said turning his attention to tenten.

"No! She can't spar with us!" naruto said folding his arms.

"And why not loser? She had excellent skills when we just fought." sasuke said.

"Its uneven. Thats why. He doesn't have a sparring partner." Shikamaru said yawning.

"If she stays, Hinata stays as my partner."

"Well as much as I don't want to, You and hinata fought well as a team, so Hinata can be a part of our group as well." Neji said.

"We'd better go, guys. They should have more members on their way by now." Sasuke said looking around.

"Right." Everybody said in unison. They all ran off away from the area.

When they were far enough away shikamaru spoke.

"I know we have to explain some things before you are offically with our team, but its late and we're tired and hungry. So we'll explain tomorrow at school. I'll see you troublesome people later." He said walking off.

They all said their goodnights and parted ways for the night.

* * *

How was it? I think it was sort of good. The story will be in more detail of the group's background next chapter. 


	3. 2nd Day:Day of Disater

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! SIMPLE AS THAT!

Ummm.. Hi. I know what you're thinking 'kill him for not updating' but I never knew juggling two stories would be so hard, but anyway I hope you've been reading LEAF VS SOUND like you've read this one. ok to the story.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten walked through the school doors and heard the screaming out girls who were yelling Neji's,Naruto's, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's names. Hinata and Tenten decided to walk over to see what was going on. When the finally pushed through the crowd they seen Neji and Sasuke arm wrestling each other and the same going on with Naruto and Shikamaru. They all seemed evenly matched until Naruto caught sight of Hinata and Shikamaru slammed his arm down making Sasuke look over to see who the boy sakura was talking to at a table across from theirs only to get his arm slammed down by Neji. 

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! I WANT A REMATCH!" Naruto yelled pointing at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it was. You lost so get over it." Shikamaru said laying his head down.

"OH, SO TELL ME IS THIS FAIR?" Naruto Yelled.

"Is what fair?" Shikamaru asked raising his head.

"THIS!" Naruto yelled picking up a bowl of cereal and smashed it in Shikamaru's face.

"Now why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked wiping some milk from his face with a napkin.

"Because he wants to get suspended!" Jiraiya said grabbing Naruto's ear and pulling him out the cafeteria.

"He's already getting suspended." Sasuke said smirking and shaking his head.

"Thats Naruto for you. Dumb as hell." Neji said.

Suddenly the fire alarm rang and everyone begin to run through the doors. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru just sat their watching everyone. Sakura and Ino came and sat their table, so Tenten and Hinata decided to do it too.

"Why are we just sitting here? It might be a real fire!" Tenten yelled looking at the team as if they were crazy.

"You can either try to run out with all of them and get trampled or wait until their all out then leave." Shikamaru said putting his head down.

"I really don't want to go to class today. We should just ditch and go to the mall." Neji said and then start taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That doesn't make sense. Ditching on the second day? How will you pass the grade?" Tenten asked.

"We have three geniuses in our group. How can we not pass?" Sasuke said starting to glare Sakura. She started to look into his eyes.

"You two need to get a room." Ino said smiling.

"Well if you don't like what you see, don't look,Ino-pig." Sakura said laughing.

"Shut up, Forehead-Billboardbrow." Ino said jumping up.

"Pig!" Sakura said jumping in ino's face.

"Forehead" Ino said.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" Hinata asked looking around.

"Now that you mention it,No." Neji said smirking.

"I kinda do." Shikamaru said sniffing the air. He got up and went to the kicthen door and pulled it open and fire burst in front of him. "RUN!" Shikamaru yelled turning and running away from the fire.

"There to many people to get out the door." Hinata said worried.

"Who needs a door?" Neji said lifting up a chair and throwing it through a window. It shattered and he let the girls go out first.

"You guys wanna save the school?" Neji asked Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"It'll be to troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Whats the point in doing it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we'll probably be on the news." Neji said hunching his shoulders.

"Hmmm. The news huh?" Sasuke asked thinking.

"I think we should make up our minds. The fire not gonna wait for us to." Shikamaru said looking at the fire inching towards them. Suddenly arms grabbed the three and pulled them through the window.

"What the hell were you three doing in there?" asked Sakura looking at them.

"We were going out in a blaze of glory." Sasuke said walking off making Shikamaru and Neji laugh a bit.

"You stupid pyromaniac!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hn. I'll be waiting at the hang out guys." Sasuke said waving over his shoulder.

"Hey, Neji, Shikamaru, lets go grab some ramen." Naruto said walking up.

"Hn." Both said at the same time walking off with him.

* * *

At the hang... 

The guys stepped through the hang's doors and seen Sasuke had all the curtins closed and was blasting metal music all through the huge place.

"Sasuke, turn that down. How can I sleep with that up so loud that the deaf can hear it?" Shikamaru said laying down on a bed that had his name labeled on it.

"Shut up, Shikamaru. Its only 9:51 in the morning you have all day to sleep." Sasuke said.

"I wonder who burned down the school." Naruto said grabbing a ramen cup out the cabinet.

"I thought it was Sasuke, to tell the truth." Neji said putting some wraps on his hands.

"Why the hell would I burn down the school?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you're a psychopathic emo goth that loves doing things like that."Naruto said.

"No I don't." Sasuke said.

"Remember, the old hang?" Neji said smirking.

"Anybody can accidently burn a house down cooking." Sasuke said.

"You burned it down after you were done cooking." Shikamaru said.

"Shut the hell up and take a nap, you fuzz-bag!" Sasuke yelled.

"You've just been waiting to call me that, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"...Maybe..." Sasuke said pulling on some headphones he connected to the stereo.

"I'm in the training room if you need me." Neji said walking out the room.

"I'm in the kicthen." Naruto said.

"You won't need me, so don't wake me up." Shikamaru said rolling over going to sleep.

"Hey Naruto, Make me some ramen too." Sasuke said loudily.

* * *

Outside the hang... 

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS YOUR HANG?!" Hinata and Tenten said at the same time.

"Yeah. Its amazing." Ino said smiling.

"HELL YEAH, IT IS!" Tenten said. "ITS BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!"

"Well thats what you get when you have two of the richest guys in konoha on the same team." Sakura said.

"But I thought they didn't talk much to each other?" Hinata asked

"They didn't, this hang was built a while ago back when they were in the akatsuki." Ino said.

"I thought you two were with them in the gang." Tenten said.

"No, me and Ino didn't meet them until half a year ago, but thats another story." Sakura said.

"Yeah, lets show you around." Ino said grabbing the girls and pulling the girls into the huge mansion looking hang.

"The hang has I think 2 pools,4 basketball courts,1 infirmary,16 bedrooms,8 bathrooms,2 living rooms,4 kicthens, and 6 training rooms." Sakura said smiling.

"So how do you find your way around this place?" Hinata asked amazed.

"Ummm...who knows we actually haven't gotten use to living here." Ino said sweatdropping.

"YOU TWO LIVE HERE?!" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah. Whats wrong with that?" Sakura asked.

"You live here with 4 boys and no adults. Don't your parents get worried?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, all they think about is you girls are going to be rich dating guys that rich." Sakura said.

"Thats just what your mom and dad say. I've known Shika my whole life. He knows my dad will serious injure him if he tries anything I don't want him to." Ino said.

"So does that mean you and Shikamaru are dating?" Tenten asked.

"No.What would give you that Idea. I don't like Shika if thats what you're thinking." Ino said starting to blabber on.

"Fine then, I'll get with him." Hinata said smiling.

"TO HELL YOU WILL! YOU TOUCH SHIKA YOU'LL DIE HERE!" Ino yelled at the shy girl.

"I was just kidding around." Hinata whispered tapping her fingers together.

"Have problems much, Ino? Why don't you just admit you have a crush on Shikamaru?" Sakura said patting the scared shy girl on the back to comfort her.

"Even if I did, He's to lazy to even try to make a move on me." Ino said discourged.

"Hey whats that sound?" Tenten said looking at a large door that they were walking in front of.

"This is one of the training rooms. Most likely Neji is in there training as usual. He sometimes trains so hard that he passes out and ends up sleeping in there." Ino said laughing.

"Why would he do that doesn't he still stay at the hyuga compound?" Tenten asked.

"No. He doesn't He ran away from it when his father died. Nobody knew where he stayed since now. They didn't even know if he still intended school." Hinata said.

"I don't think Neji would like if you told that to the other hyugas." Sakura said simply. "He does have issues when it comes to family."

"I know I won't tell anyone." Hinata said starting to look worried.

"And this is the main livng room. Its connected to most of the stuff in here." Sakura said looking at the girls. She turned and seen that Shikamaru was in his nap bed and Sasuke was listening to the stereo which was so loud it could be heard clearly even with the headphones on.

"Is this what they do everyday?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah at first then Shikamaru wakes up and starts to get annoyed by Naruto and Sasuke fighting then he goes and invites Neji to a game of basketball. Neji says no. Shikamaru ask if Sasuke and Naruto wants to play and they go and play some games, then we all just wing it." Ino said laughing.

"Hey Sasuke, Your ramen ready." Naruto yelled coming out of a swing door with a tray of ramen. Sasuke didn't hear him.

"Hey Naruto, I'll give it to him." Sakura said running up to the blond haired boy and taking a cup of ramen. She walked right in front of Sasuke. He looked up at her and pulled off his headphones.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke said coldily to the emerald eyed girl.

"Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to give you your ramen." Sakura said starting to pour the noddles all over the young uchiha. "Thats for making me worry when you stayed in the fire." Sakura said folding her arms.

Sasuke wiped the noddles out of his hair and the sauce out of his face and then looked at Sakura. "Do you want me to harm you?" He said grabbing her arms.

"Let me go you jerk!" Sakura yelled. He then looked in her eyes and she passed out and he let her fall to the floor.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke?" Neji said making all the girls in front of him flinch.

"Mangaekyou Sharingan?" Asked Ino

"Its a form of hyponosis made by the Uchiha clan. Nobady been able to resist it." Neji said. "Question is why use it on your own girlfriend?"

"I saw her with some guy and they seemed very close. I brushed it off but I still think something up with the two." Sasuke said starting to walk out the room.

"Who's the guy she was talking to?" Neji asked.

"Don't know, Don't care. But he'll be next to see my sharingan." Sasuke said leaving they all heard the front door slam.

"I think you girls should take her to her room and tell her what happened when she wakes up. Ino you show them their rooms." Neji said.

"We're not staying here!" Tenten yelled referring to her and Hinata.

Neji turned and glared at her and she got quiet. " Do as I said and I'll be back later." Neji said before leaving.

"Don't mind him. He has the best intentions in mind under his angry outer self is a soft funny loving one." Ino said.

"BOY, ARE YOU WRONG!" Naruto yelled laughing."I've known Neji nearly my whole life and in all that time he's never been one to be funny or loving."

"Under his outer anger is inner hatred." Shikamaru said sitting up. "What happened to her?" he said yawning.

"Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto said simply.

"Naruto carry her to her room and come right back." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Naruto said lifting up Sakura. The girls followed.

"What was that, Hinata? When Neji looked at me I seriously became scared." Tenten said hugging herself.

"It was byakugan. A very powerful hyponosis that the hyuga clan use." Naruto said. "Its not as bad as the sharingan but its still pretty frightful."

"I noticed felt that look and felt like I was being seen through." Tenten said shivering.

"I know what you mean. Well here we are." Naruto said opening the door.

"Thanks Naruto." Ino said.

"Don't worry bout it." Naruto said turning on his heel and leaving the girls in the room.

* * *

With Sasuke... 

Sasuke was walking through the mall to calm himself down. When he bumpped into some guys.

"Hey watch where you going?" said the guy he bumpped into.

"And which one of you pussies gonna make me?" Sasuke said

"Me, Banju, Captain of the football and basketball." The one who named Banju said.

"You were the one talking to Sakura eariler, wasn't you?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that was me. You know Sakura?" Banju said.

"You can say that." Sasuke said smirking.

"Well I'm her future boyfriend. I'm only a little bit a way from her being with me." Banju said smiling.

"Hey you know she has a boyfriend already right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I heard his name was Sas-gay." Banju said laughing with his friends.

"Never make fun of an Uchiha." Sasuke said then grabbed the banju by his long brown hair. He looked him in the eyes and Banju made a girly scream before passing out.

"An Uchiha? I'm getting out of here!" yelled one jock.

"Its only one of him." Yelled another.

"Its two of us you mean." Neji said walking on the side Sasuke.

"A Hyuga too? We can't take them." said the one from before.

"Theres 11 of us we can take two people." He turned back to the two and caught a Hyuga left fist and an Uchiha right fist to the face knocking him out.

"Anybody else?" Neji and Sasuke said at the same time. The jocks picked up their friends and ran.

"Losers." Sasuke said smirking.

"Pathetic." Neji said. He then looked at his watch. "Its 1:57. I think we should head home." Neji said blankly.

"Hn. Lets go." Sasuke said walking towards the hang.

* * *

Well thats it for now. I know I know No ninja stuff but I made the blood traits regular hyponosis so just so you know its still no ninja stuff. R&R! AND LATER! 


	4. Home School!

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

KNOCK KNOCK! HELLO! Lets go!

* * *

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat. she looked around her empty room and notice it looked dark from the the curtains being pulled closed. She forced herself to remember what had taken place hours before but her memory came blank. She stood and left out the room and came to see Hinata walking towards her room with a tray with a plate of curry and a bowl of ramen. 

"H-Hi Sakura, are you feeling better?" Hinata said in a low voice.

"Yes, but I don't remember anything about earlier. Who is the food for?" Sakura asked.

"For you. both, mine and Sasuke's, have hyponosis so I knew you would be waking up soon and would be hungry." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hyponosis? Oh. yeah." Sakura huffed looking down. "Where's Sasuke?" She nearly yelled at Hinata.

"He in the training room with everybody else." Hinata said.

"So how did you know how to get to my room?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"I-I umm..."Hinata started.

"Its okay if you don't feel like telling me now." Sakura said running pass Hinata. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait for me in my room." Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

She ran to the training room and sure enough the others was in there. Ino and Shikamaru were playing a game of shogi, while the others ran around attacking each other.

"SASUKE!!!! We need to talk!" Sakura yelled making everyone look up. Sasuke looked over but end up catching a hit from both Neji and Naruto.

"Our fault..." Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Hn. I'll be back for you two later." Sasuke said getting up and walking over to Sakura. "Talk." He said walking out the room followed by her.

"Whats with the attitude? You been acting this way since this morning at school and now its going on 8:00 p.m." Sakura asked with a stern face.

"What are you doing talking to jocks?" Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Their just friendly." Sakura said looking relieved.

"Oh really. Well I ran into those 'Friendly' jocks at the mall earlier. The one named Banju mocked my name and said he was your future boyfriend." Sasuke said coldily.

"He wouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"So you believe in him more than you do me?! Fine then go to HIM!" Sasuke said walking off.

"I didn't say that." Sakura said near tears.

"Hn." Sasuke spat out turning the corner.

Sakura turned and ran back towards her room. She rushed in and hopped on the bed and begin to cry into her pillow.

"Whats wrong, S-Sakura?" Hinata asked sitting down on Sakura's bed.

"Sasuke just broke up with me." She sobbed out.

"...I-I don't know what to say. I-I've never had a boyfriend." Hinata said looking down blushing a little bit.

Sakura looked up wiping away her tears."Never? How can somebody as pretty as you never ever had a boyfriend?" Sakura asked grinning a bit still with tears.

"Well most people never notice me..." Hinata said blushing more.

The bell rang through out the huge mansion. Everyone jumpped from their places and sped to the front door. Sasuke looked throught the peep hole and seen a bunch of people out in front of their home. He then opened the door.

"What the hell do you all want this late at night?" Sasuke said picking up a Black and Blue baseball bat, with the Uchiha crest on it, and pointing it at the people.

Principal Jiraiya came forward from the crowd and handed Sasuke a piece of paper smiling eviliy. Sasuke read the paper and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL !!!!!????" Sasuke yelled glaring at the people.

"What is it?" Naruto and Neji said snacthing the paper from Sasuke.

* * *

Paper... 

To the residents/owners of the mansion:

Due to the fire at Sarutobi High, Your home has been decided to be used as the new High, due to all the space needed. your home will be redone to have dorms for 300 students, a gymroom, a cafeteria, a infirmiry, Classrooms, a poolroom, and other rooms used in school until the school is repaired.

Signed, Hokage Tsunade.

* * *

Reailty ... 

"To hell with this I'm going to see Granny!" Naruto said walking out the house.

"Well where to start." Jiraiya said to himself then he walked in and had the Workers speed inside the house and begin to redo the house.

"Don't worry guys you can spend the night at my house since their destroying yours." Tenten said.

"No. Everybody go to your rooms and keep them from messing with them. The won't mess my stuff up just because the hokage said they could." Sasuke said walking away. The rest followed suit.

* * *

Naruto... 

"How the hell can she just do that?" Naruto said to himself under his breath. He pushed himself throught the Hokage's office door and slammed his arms down on her desk. "Granny, How can you make our house the new damn school? We don't want all those damn people in our house." Naruto yelled.

"I don't care what you want! Now Get Out!" Tsundae yelled back and threw him throught the door.

"Well don't expect a Birthday gift, you old buzzard!!!" Naruto yelled and started to run from hearing Tsunade jump up and start to run for the door.

Once naruto reach the house, now with new dark bruises, he went to his room and layed on his bed. Only to get a knock on the door 2 minutes later. He opened the door and seen Hinata there holding out a kit of medicine.

"Oh, hi Hinata, whats that for?" He said referring to the kit.

"I-I seen you come in and I thought I-I could treat your bruises for you." Hinata said looking down blushing.

"Your blushing is weird, but ok. as long as you don't hurt me and treat yourself afterwards. You're as red as a tomato." Naruto said opening his door all the way so she could come in.

Hinata walked in and Naruto shut the door behind her. "So where does it hurt?" Hinata asked sitting on his bed.

"The old lady left me with bruises all over maybe you could treat the one on my chest it hurts the most." Naruto said with a little blush.

"Ummm..Does that mean you're going to take off your shirt?" Hinata said blushing madly.

"Ummm..Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a little red in his cheeks.

"I'll do it." Hinata said. Naruto unzipped his jacket and started to take off his shirt. Hinata took one look at his perfectly formed body and fainted.

"Hinata?! Hinata!" Naruto yelled putting her all the way on the bed. He begin to check her pulse, but didn't know how so he put his ear to her chest to listen for a heart beat. Just then. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura burst in the room.

"Naruto, I'm gonna ask once and only once. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AND MY COUSIN DOING?" Neji yelled making his face red with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"We heard Hinata ask you are you going to take your shirt off, then we heard you say she didn't have to if she didn't want to. She said she'll do 'IT' and then we heard you scream her name." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah...I get how this looks, but its not what it lookes like." Naruto said just as Hinata started to stir a bit.

"What? Naruto? Whats going on?" Hinata asked opening her eyes.

"Hinata, I didn't know you were such a flirt." Tenten said with a little grin.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said then instantly getting the situtation."WAIT! No, I -Iswear it isn't like that." Hinata said looking up blushing wildly and found Neji having Naruto by the throat against a wall."Neji, stop I just felt light headed all of a sudden and fainted." She said pulling the very pissed Hyuga off the blonde haired boy.

"You'll die for this Naruto!" Neji said . He was so distracted he didn't see Sasuke walk up from behind with the baseball bat. He smashed his weapon into the back of Neji's head knocking him out.

"Thanks Sasuke. I thought Neji was going to kill me." Naruto said. He then recieved a hit in the head by the bat knocking him out.

"I told you I'd be back for you two later, didn't I?" Sasuke said walking out the room.

"Wow. He holds a grude. doesn't he?" Tenten said.

"Hopefully not that long." Sakura said moping out of the room.

"Whats with her?" Kakashi said walking past the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"They made me have to live here." Kakashi shaking it off and walking off.

"Hey whats going on here?" Haku said walking in the room with Lee.

"We're having a welcoming party." Tenten said.

"Thats so youthful of you to throw one." Lee said giving Tenten a thumbs up.

"Ummmm yeah...Then again we start school in the morning so maybe we should just head to bed." Tenten said grabbing everyone but Naruto and leaving the room with them. Hinata open the door back up and layed Naruto on his bed and ducked out the room.

* * *

ooooooo...Seems to be getting a little romantic...Later 


	5. First Kiss?

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

To the story...

* * *

4:45 A.M. Wed. 

The bell rang through the Mansion and awoke all the students, except one. Naruto still layed in bed sleep, but rolled over and pulled his sheet over his head.

"GET UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Anko's voice boomed through a loud speaker. Soon enough there was a knock on Naruto's door and when he opened in there stood Neji, Sasuke, who both were dressed but looked like the were sleeping standing up, and Shikamaru, who looked like he usually did Lazy. They all pushed pass Naruto and grabbed pillows of his bed and got nice spot on the floor and went back to sleep.

Naruto shut the door and layed back in his bed. When he shut his eyes another knock came to the door. He got back up and went to it. He found Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all dressed but looking Sleep as well. They all had pillows in their hands. Sakura layed next to Sasuke. Ino put her pillow on Shikamaru's chest and layed her head down on it. Tenten layed near the wall, a bit away from the sleeping Neji. Hinata flopped herself down on Naruto's bed.

Naruto shut the door again, but put a do not disturbe sign on the handle and locked it this time, and went and layed unknowingly next to the sleeping Hinata. He rolled over and noticed his arm wrapped around the figure. He open his eyes and came eye to eye with Hinata, who now had hers open and was blushing."Ummm, Hi." Naruto said moving his arm from around Hinata.

"H-Hi Naruto." Hinata said shyly."Maybe, I-I should lay on the floor with everyone else." Hinata said starting to sit up.

"Nah, I wouldn't let you. And anyway theres no room down there." Naruto said looking at the floor full of friends.

"Umm ok, but maybe I should lay at the other end?" Hinata said but came out as a question.

"No, I'll turn this way and you can turn the other way." Naruto said and turned his back to Hinata as she did the same. "Hows this?" Naruto asked closing his eyes.

"Just fine, but why did everybody come in here?" Hinata whispered.

"I had my room made sound proof. Thats why it isn't that loud in here. My room is closes to Sasuke's and he loves to blast that stereo of his."Naruto whispered back.

"Oh." Hinata squirmed a bit then fell asleep.

* * *

Weds. 6:50 A.M. 

Sasuke awoke and looked at all the faces in the room yawning."Hinata and Naruto, bed. Neji and Tenten, Wall. Ino and Shikamaru, near dresser. Sakura and me near door. This room is officially to crowded. I'm outta here." Sasuke said replacing himself with a pillow in Sakura's grasp. "Maybe I should wake them up for school." Then a devious smile spread across his face. "I'll just give Sakura a wake up call." Sasuke said stepping carefully over Shikamaru and the others and made his way to the dresser. He pull open one of the drawers and found it full of fireworks and matches. "Bingo, but why stop at her when I can get them all?" Sasuke said and begin to set up fireworks all around the room and its inhabitatants.

He wrapped all the fuses to connect to the longest fuse then led the fuse outside the room with him. He then lit it."3-2-1, Boom." Sasuke said and smirked just as all the explosives begin go off. He had put it when the bigger ones exploded they all would jump up and step into the smaller ones. Everyone in the room begin to scream and holler, depending on their gender. They all rushed to the door and pulled in open to find Sasuke leaning back in a chair looking at the ceiling while smirking. Smoke filled the room and it was pitch black in the room.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Neji and Naruto gritted throught their teeth at the same time. As the begin to chase Sasuke all three bumped into Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Hey. Whats going on here?" Kakashi asked looking as if he wasn't interested.

"Why aren't all of you in the lunchroom with the rest of the students?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well do you want those answers in alphabetcal order or the order that they were asked?" Naruto asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Smart mouth, ah? Well let me tell you who your talking to! The man who taught the fourth hokage. Known as the grade charmer. One of the the third Hokage pupils and the one to suceed him. I am Pricipal Jiraiya!"

Everyone stared at him as if the were about to start rolling one the floor laughing. "So, why the hell should we care?" Naruto asked pouting. Everyone then begin to laugh.

"Master Jiraiya, even I must admit that was lame. You doing that made Gai look cool" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Really, lamer than Gai? I disgust myself." Jiraiya said frowning. "Anyway, all of you get cleaned up and get to the lunchroom. And Naruto put on the proper attire for school."

"But I thought it was casusual wednesday." Naruto mumbled ducking back into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"We'll settle this later, Uchiha!" Neji hummed out and glared at Sasuke.

"This is going to be a troublesome day. I can tell right now." Shikamaru said walking away.

The others followed and found everyone chatting among themselves.

"This is the...?" Sakura started.

"This was our favorite room to hang in!" Ino screamed at how they had turned the training room into a cafeteria. There had been tables placed in the room and a large wall installed which serperated the Cafeteria and the the Kitchen where the cooks made the food.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said walking over to an empty table and standing on top of it.Everyone begin to stare at him while the girls chatted his name. "Quiet down, ladies I have an annoucnement." Everyone begin to get silent. "Due to the fact that I hate you all. I'm transfering out of here. Oh and I might burn this place down. So just so you know sleep lightly because one day your all going to burn. That is all." Sasuke said in a Kakashi tone. He then got off the table and walked out the room. The room went to gossip then half the girl population in the school begin to cry.

"Is Sasuke that famous in the school already?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Yeah, he was the number one pick of the girls at orientation. Of course Neji didn't show up though." Ino said pointing her thumb at Neji who had his arms folded and eyes close leaning against the wall with Shikamaru.

"You two aren't going to stop him from leaving?" Hinata asked over her shoulder.

"No."

"No."

"Ok, then you two aren't much help." Sakura said.

"Wait, we better catch him." Shikamaru said suddenly jumping from his spot on the wall.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"His little prank." Shikamaru said.

"Right! I'm going to beat him unmercifully for that!" Neji said running after Sasuke with Shikamaru.

The bell then rang. "Everyone, we have an annoucnement. We are going to be giving people their new classroom." Jiraiya said from the stage that had been placed near the wall." Kakashi's class, by specical request is Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Gaara, Haku, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Sai. Everyone I called go to the door with Kakashi, who will lead you to your classroom." Just then someone ran in the room and handed Jiraiya a sheet of paper. He looked over it and nodded. "Kakashi, Sasuke just trasfered himself out of the school."

"Thank you. Alright the rest of you lets go." Kakashi said looking over the faces." Where's Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto?"

"You know how it is, Kakashi. Like teacher like pupil. They'll be late.Kakashi take care of my Lee." Gai said giving him a thumbs up. "I'm leaving you in good hands, Lee! If you need me just run into the sunset with the power of youth and I'll be waiting for you."

"GAI-SENSAI!" Lee said running into a hug with his teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"Both of you are weird." Kakashi said walking out the room with the other students who were all agreeing.

"Wait don't leave me behind." Lee said chasing after them all.

Kakashi came to a sudden stop and looked at lee."We're here." Kakashi said putting the key into the door."I just remembered to tell you. I don't like hugs from my students and even if I did if Anko caught me hugging anyone but her she'd most likely kill me. So everyone no hugging me. You wouldn't want me to be beaten to death by Anko-sensai, would you?" Kakashi ask with a smile behind his mask.

Gaara and Haku looked at each other and nodded. Gaara went back into the Lunchroom. Haku walked up to Kakashi." I'm glad you're my teacher." He said and then begin to hug Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" Kakashi yelled looking down at his student.

"KAKASHI?!" Kakashi looked up and seen Gaara smirking by a very pissed Anko.

"Uh-oh!" Kakashi said and Haku let him go. Kakashi turned and begin to run, with Anko hot on his trail. "DAMN KIDS! I'LL BE SURE TO FAIL YOU TWO THIS YEAR!!" Kakashi yelled over his shoulder.

"I guess we have a free day, guys." Ino said turning the doorknob and walking into the room.

They all walked in and took any seats they wanted and started to make jokes about what had just happened in the hallway. Just then the door open and in came Neji and Shikamaru. Neji glared at the coldest glare ever at the class and everyone got quiet.

"Why'd you all get quiet?" Tenten asked.

"When Neji glares like that he's passed pissed off. Last guy that kept talking while he was like that was in a body case for half a year." Sakura whispered to Tenten,who quickly covered her mouth.

Naruto then burst into the door and ran into Neji knocking him to the floor."Hey watch where you're going punk!" Naruto yelled. He looked up and seen the person he bumped into. "Neji, I didn't mean punk, I meant ummmm..." Naruto started and then looked at the glare that was already on Neji's face.

"RUN, NARUTO, RUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Naruto jumped up and begin to run around the classroom being chased by a very pissed off Hyuga.

"Neji, calm down its me." Naruto yelled behind to his friend.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE!" Neji responsed. Naruto kept running until he tripped over a chair.

_'Dammit going to fast to stop!' _Neji thought to himself. He then tripped over Naruto and the chair. Soon enough the room was filled with gasps. Neji pulled himself up and found that he had fallen into Tenten and their lips had met in a kiss. She looked just as surprised as him. When he offered her his hand to help her, she smacked it away and pushed pass him into the hallway covering her face.

* * *

ohhhh seems as there conflict starting on the first day. 


	6. TagTeam Tag

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

* * *

"Neji! Why did you do that?" Naruto said rolling on the floor laughing. 

"I'm glad you think thats funny, since it was your fault I'm going to make sure to crush every organ in your body into dust." Neji said angerily.

"You actually made Tenten cry." Hinata said. "I've never seen her cry." Hinata finished before gong after Tenten.

"Nice going, Neji!" Ino said running after Hinata. Sakura simply shook her head an chased as well.

"So was it good, Neji?" Naruto asked elbowing Neji playfully. Neji grabbed him by the throat and begin to strangle him.

"I'll make sure you never open that mouth of yours again!" Neji gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I think we should check on Tenten." Shikamaru said. He left the class followed by Neji and a dizzy Naruto.

* * *

Tenten's room... 

"I can't believe him!" Tenten yelled inbetween gargels.

"Tenten, are you ok?" Hinata asked coming in.

"Yeah. Just shocked. How dare that cousin of yours kiss me! My first kiss was suppose to be for a special person. The person I fall in love with. Neji is the complete oppose of who I thought would get it! but I must admit his lips were tender and he has some nice breath." Tenten yelled angered but blushing.

"Well it ain't all bad. Just think you took his first kiss too. See the irony." Sakura said, only to recieve a glare. "Nevermind."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Tenten said heading for the door. She was grabbed by Ino and Sakura.

"You really need to calm down. Just think of the possiblites. You can have Neji be you're servant. He's sure to try to make things even, so you can make him your own personal dog." Ino said smiling.

"That does sound good. To make the mighty Neji bow to me." Tenten said smiling. There then was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked politely.

"Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Can we come in?" Shikamaru's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, you can." Tenten answered. The door opened slowly and in came the three boys. Sakura tapped Tenten and nodded at her telling her to precede with the plan. "I meant Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji isn't allowed in here." Tenten said.

"Fine." Neji turned to leave.

"Unless you want to redeem yourself..."Tenten said as if it was nothing.

"Redeem?" Neji asked looking over his shoulder.

"You took my first kiss. So that means I'll never get it back. So to redeem yourself you're going to have to be my own personal guard, Which means you're going to have to do everything I say for the rest of the school year." Tenten said.

"Why should I?" Neji said.

"Because you just took something very precious to me. I think at least you could do is this for me." Tenten said.

"I'll think about it. You'll get your answer later today." Neji said.

"I can wait, but until you've decided I'm not talking to you." Tenten said starting to look at the other girls."We should get back to class." They all nodded in agreement.

They all arrived at the class to find Gaara and Haku standing in two different corners of the room while Kakashi was at his desk. His left eye was covered by a headband and his right one was blackened, courtesy of Anko.

"Nice of you all to join the class in the introductions. I been waiting to hear your intros. Whose going to start?"Kakashi said.

"I will.Believe IT!" Naruto said and ran to the front of the class. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage of the village of konoha. I'm the sort-of-brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga. I like every Ramen, which is my favorite food.Oh and I kicked Kiba's ass the other day." Naruto said laughing.

"Naruto, thats enough. Next." Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru Nara.I like clouds." Shikamaru said and walked to his seat.

"Neji Hyuga" Neji said and went to his seat.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, of the main branch of the hyuga clan. I'm Neji's younger sister. Nice to meet you all." Hinata said shyly pressing her fingers together.

"Sakura Haruno, Er...I'm friends with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino." Sakura said bowed and went to her seat.

"Ino Yamanaka, The most beautiful student at this school." Ino said winking at the class.

"Tenten.Karate expert and second in the school freshmen last year." Tenten said.

"Well thats it I guess. My first impression of you students...Idiots." Kakashi said uninterested. "Oh. We have one more." Kakashi said. Just as he did Guy came in pulling Sasuke with him.

"That was fast, Guy. Has he been put back in the school system?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi. He's all yours." Guy said giving a thumbs up and leaving.

"Let me explain. it is mandatory to attend your nearest high school in konoha. And since this is your original address you have to attend. Now do your introduction." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha empire and you all know the rest." Sasuke said and walked to his seat next to his crew.

"Now since thats settled. What should we do now?" Kakashi ask.

"You're the teacher. You tell us!" Naruto yelled.

"How about school tag?" Kakashi said.Everyone begin to laugh except Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. "That Settles it. We're playing team-tag. First chose your teammate and then we'll chose whose going to be it." Kakashi said.

The teams came out to be Shikamaru and Ino, Gaara and Haku, Shino and Sai, Kiba and Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all on one team, Sakura and Tenten, and Lee and Chouji, with Kakashi by himself. "Ok, now whose it. How about Kiba and Hinata? You two are it." Kakashi said. "Count to 20 each then come look for all of us around the school. Now everyone out. And start the count now!" Kakashi said and close the door behind him.

Hinata Counted to 20 and then looked at her partner."S-shouldn't you have counted Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Since you did it theres no need for me to do it too." Kiba said."Come on partner! Lets win this game." Kiba said.

"Right." Hinata said walking towards the door.Kiba ran in front of her and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." He said giving her a smirk.

"Thank you." Hinata said blushing and walking out the door. They crossed the hallway starting their search for their classmates. In the next class over they instantly found Lee and Chouji because chouji was eating chips while Lee went on about eating healthy was Youthful.

"Thank you for the youthful game" Lee said before walking back to the classroom with Chouji.

* * *

Elsewhere... 

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed and hit the blonde haired boy over they head.

"What? All I said was that Tenten should just give up thinking that Neji would ever be her servant. He would never do that." Naruto said pointing at her.

"You both need to be quiet or we're going to be caught by Hinata and Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Why the hell is she on his team?" Tenten asked.

"Because he asked her and she said yes." Ino said laying her head on a pillow. All of their group, with the exception of Hinata, had gathered in the basement hangout that only they knew about since it was underground.

"Another thing. Why are there so many secretrooms in this house?" Tenten asked.

"We just want to make sure we all have our privacy in any case." Neji said. "Naruto, throw me an orange pop."

"Here." Naruto said and tossed him the pop.Tenten picked up a pencil and threw it through the can pinning it to a wall letiing the pop drip all over.

"What did you do that for?" Neji asked with his eyes closed.

"No reason." Tenten said and went and sat down with Sakura and Ino.

"Turn on the cameras Naruto. I want to see whats going on up stairs." Sasuke said.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba... 

"So Hinata, I wanted to tell you the real reason I asked you to be my partner." Kiba said while they were walking to their next destination in the game.

"R-real reason?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you see. I see that now you've started hanging with Naruto and his group.So is it true that you've joined a gang?" Kiba said.

"A gang? No. I-I would never bring shame to the hyuga name by doing that." Hinata said.

* * *

Basement... 

"A shame to the hyuga clan, am I?" Neji said.

"She didn't say that." Tenten said.

"She still implied that." Neji said.

"Just keep watching." Tenten screamed at him.

"Hn.I thought you wern't talking to me?" Neji said back. Tenten grabbed her mouth and begin to laugh nevously.

* * *

"Not that Neji is a shame to the Hyuga name. Everyone knows of all of their past of being in the most feared gang in this city, but its different they all knew their path and took it showing how proud they were of themselves. If anything I look up to Neji for knowing who he is. I want to be as strong as him. As strong as my older brother." Hinata said 

"You can if you have the right people supporting you.Not that theres nothing wrong with the people you with now." Kiba said."But maybe you need someone who can support you as more than a friend. Maybe like me."

* * *

"That bastard. One day insulting the Hyuga clan, the next trying to date the heir. He's a dog for real." Naruto said. 

Sasuke begin to smirk deviously."Well then Naruto, shouldn't you go break them apart?"Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and walked out the room. "This should be good."

* * *

"Like you?" Hinata asked beginning to blush. 

"Yeah, Maybe you need a boyfriend." Kiba said.

"B-Boyfriend?" Hinata said starting to look like a tomato.

"If you do decide to get a boyfriend Hinata, he should be human. You can't look, smell, or act like a dog." Naruto said leaning up against a wall smiling.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata was confused now.

"Why don't you stay out of our conversation, blondie?" Kiba yelled walking in front of Naruto.

* * *

"I get it now, Sasuke. Your going to make them fight." Shikamaru said smirking. 

"Exactly." Sasuke said smirking as he did before.

* * *

"If she didn't mind, why do you? Scared to talk in front of one of her friends?" Naruto screamed at Kiba. 

"Shut up and leave us alone!" Kiba barked back.

"Make me. I'm here because Neji doesn't want his little sister to bring home stray dogs that need to be put to sleep." Naruto said.

"Well you tell Neji, I said she can look after herself." Kiba said. Just as he finished his sentence a firm hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, then a barrage of fist begin to smash his face in.Hit after hit after hit. Kiba fell to the ground after the third hit, but the fist kept coming until he was in a pool of his own blood.

"I heard you myself." Neji said and wiped his bloody hands on a towel and threw in over Kiba's face. He nodded at Naruto to and walked right past Hinata who just looked at Kiba before running off towards the nurse office.

"I think he got what he deserved." Naruto said walking back towards his room.

* * *

TTFN.TA TA FOR NOW. thats it for this chapter. but you kno wat would really help. if you click the review button and reviewed the story.you'll get another chapter faster. 


	7. First Date

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

So long but its finally here.CHAPTER 7!

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Jiraiya yelled. Shortly after Neji walked out the office smirking.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"10 days suspension.No school activates and dormroom confinement during school hours."Neji said and yawned."Well might as well start now.Later." He said walked in the direction of his room. When he got there the girls stood in front of his room.

"That wasn't cool of you to do to Kiba." Ino said.

"Whats your problem?" Sakura yelled at him.

"And whats your decision?" Tenten asked.

"I don't care whats cool.Kiba deserved it.Yes, I'll be your bodyguard." Neji said and pushed pass them into his room slamming the door behind him.

"What just happened there?"Sakura asked.

"Neji was being Neji in a polite way." Ino said.

"He just accepted." Tenten said smiling."Neji then opened the door.

"Get away from my door." Neji said.

"Or what?" Tenten was smirking.

Neji pulled his B.B. gun out and begin to shoot at the three girls who ran off cursing his name."Much better." Neji said and shut the door.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked when Kiba woke up. He was laying in his room, bandages all over, But most of all Hinata of all people was alone in his room with him.

"Yeah, now that I'm seeing your pretty face again."He said giving a whole-hearted weak smile. Hinata blushed a bit. "How long I've been out?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure.Well school was let out about 45 minutes ago. I guess you've been out a while." Hinata said still blushing.

"Have you been by me the whole time?"

"Well umm...yes." Hinata said shyly as her stomach begin to growl.

"I didn't know you really cared that much for me. Thanks. I'll take you out to dinner just let me change into some more clothes." Kiba said asked jumpped put of his bed a grabbed him a pair of jains from his closet.

"Wait! I'm still in the room!" Hinata said blushing red as a tomato.

"Whats wrong? Its not like you haven't seen a guy naked before right?" Kiba said smirking a bit deviously.

"I haven't." Hinata said.

"Well do you mind to leave until?" Kiba asked gently meaning no harm.

"No. I'll just wait outside your room." Hinata said and left the room.Once she walked out there stood Shino.

"How are you, Hinata?" Shino asked in a plain voice.

"Fine Shino. I haven't had much chance to talk to you." Hinata said.

"Exactly 2 and a half years we've really talked. Until now. Is this your dorm?" Shino asked.

"No, This is Kiba's." She replied a bright pinkshade relizing what it looked like coming out of a boy's dorm.

"Really? So are you two a couple now?" Shino asked.

"No. He's just taking me out tonight." Hinata said.

"I see. Well be back before 11:30. They lock the doors after." Shino said and walked off waving over his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Kiba said coming out his room and locking the door.

"Yes, lets go." Hinata said.

* * *

"I fold." Sakura said.

"We win." Sasuke said.

"Why are you guys playing strip poker again?" Naruto asked still looking at the big screen with his game on. He was playing a race car game with Tenten.

"Because you touch yourself at night.Now Shut Up!" Ino said. Both teams were in their underwear now.

"Why aren't either of the Hyugas here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji said don't bother him and Hinata was seen leaving." Tenten said.

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" Naruto asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Naruto said and ran out the room grabbing his Jacket shutting the door behind him.

"I think that we have a little crush going on between those two." Sakura said.

"Its cute isn't it?" Ino said.

"I don't know Hinata never had a boyfriend and she is really shy." Tenten said.

"When opposites attract." Shikamaru said putting on his clothes.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

"She's rich, He's poor, She's Quiet, He's Loud." Sasuke said putting only his pants on.The girls got dress and they begin to talk about Hinata and Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you think they woud make a good couple?" Sakura asked.

"As long as she don't cheat on him with a football team member and they break up, you know sort-of like what you did."Sasuke said and glared at Sakura.

"I told I wasn't cheating on you!" Sakura screamed jumpping up.

"You're dating the guy that you was suppose to be cheating on me with.Isn't that a bit strange. It means you were." Sasuke snapped back.

"He does have a point Sakura." Ino said.

"Fine!" Sakura said and stormed out the room.

"Wait!" Sasuke said and chased after her.

"What friends we have. Shikamaru why don't me and you date?" Ino asked.

"Because you're a bit troublesome.I'll date you when Neji dates Tenten." Shikamaru said.

"As if that'll happen. That'll be the day Hell freezes over." Tenten said.

"You guys are jerks." Ino said and begin to pout.

* * *

"Dinner was excellent , Kiba." Hinata said linked arm with Kiba.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Kiba said smiling heavily.

"So where are we off to now the night is so beautiful. I want to go out dancing." Hinata said and did a quick spin.

"I didn't know you was so energetic." Kiba said

"I don't know.I just feel so wonderful. This is my first date on a beautiful night, in such an beautiful city, with a handsome man. It couldn't get any better." Hinata said smiling.

Kiba begin to smile madliy. "Glad you feel just the same as I do." He said walking closer to Hinata.

"Stop right there.Both of you give me your money!" A man said and then clicked his gun. "I'm not playing. Just leave your money and go."

Naruto flew from behind the man and tackled him to the ground. "Get out of here!" Naruto said starting to punch the man. Kiba and Hinata ran off as the man kicked Naruto off and picked the gun back up. He turned and pointed at Naruto, who smirked.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba heard 2 shots and Hinata stopped in her tracks. She turned and begin to run back towards.

"Stop HINATA!"Kiba said.

"No! Naruto!" Hinata screamed running faster. She ran faster until she found Naruto laying motionless on the ground. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell cry over his body. Kiba ran up shutting his cell phone.

"The Ambulance on their way don't worry he'll be ok." Kiba said.

"I...need ...to... call... Tenten." Hinata sobbed out.Kiba handed her his cell. She begin to dial the numbers.

* * *

Tenten phone begin to ring and she instantly paused her game and answered on speaker. "Hello?"

"Tenten...Its...Hinata." Hinata sobbed out.

"Hinata, what happened? Have you been crying?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten...I'm at the park. Naruto was shot. Please help me." Hinata said and begin to cry harder than before.

"Stay there." Tenten said and clicked off her phone.

"Ino already went to get Sasuke and Sakura. You go on ahead and I'll get Neji." Shikamaru said and ran out the room.

"Right." Tenten said and ran out the room as well. The hideout automatically closed behind her and she ran out the building towards the park. Luckily, she was the star of even the girls track team and made it to the park 10 mins. She walked up as the ambulance pulled off. Hinata sat on a bench breaking down crying. Kiba stood over her trying to comfort her.

"Hinata!" Tenten said. and ran up to her. Hinata hugged Tenten and begin to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I didn't want this to happen." Hinata said crying. Suddenly she was ripped away from Tenten and pressed up against a tree off of her feet. Tenten jumpped up but she grabbed by her arm and then it was twisted. Tenten looked up and seen Neji holding Hinata and she was being held by Sasuke.

"Stay out of this." Sasuke said polite but firmly.

"YOU! WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED? I WARNED THAT IDIOT NARUTO THAT SOMTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN.BUT LOOK HOW MUCH TURMOIL YOU HAVE CAUSED US. YOU AND HIM!NOW ACT LIKE A HYUGA AND GET RID OF THOSE DAMN TEARS BEFORE I HURT YOU." Neji said and slamed Hinata against the tree letting her go. He then turned to Kiba. "This is just as much your fault. I warned you to stay away from Hinata but you didn't take me seriously."

"Look I know your-" Kiba never finished his sentence.In a sudden burst Neji punched him knocking him to the ground.

"BECAUSE OF YOU 2 IDIOTS NARUTO WAS HURT. DON'T EVER SPEAK OR LOOK AT OUR TEAM OR I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER BE FOUND." Neji said and walked off towards the hospital. Sasuke then let go of Tenten and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata, We're sorry bout him. He'll change his mind once he calms down." Sakura said.

"Sakura, We are going to meet you at the house. You, Ino and Tenten take Hinata and Kiba back to the house and get some rest we'll be there later." Sasuke said.

"Ok. Stop by my room when you get home." Sakura said.

"I plan on it." Sasuke said and walked off with Shikamaru.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, Hinata you don't have to hold back your tears around us." Ino said and Hinata begin to burst out in tears.

"Come on, Lets get home." Tenten said.

* * *

2:30 a.m. Konoha hospital

"Sir, Naruto is in stable condition and asking for you." A nurse politely said to Neji, who nodded and followed her towards Naruto's room. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be talking." Neji simply stated walking to the side of the bed.

"I know. 2 bullets would do that." Naruto said weakly.

"Whats so important?" Neji asked.

"Don't be so hard on Hinata." Naruto gasped out.

"What?! Its her fault your this condition!" Neji Snarled.

"Everyone else is hard on her.She needs you to be her big brother not a father." Naruto said a smiled a bit.

Neji closed his eyes and then smirked."Naruto, why the hell do you care?"

"I like Hinata. She's nice and deserves to be treated good." Naruto said.

"I'll remember that. I'll see you later." Neji said.

"Later." Naruto said.

"One more thing, What do you think of Tenten?" Neji asked.

"She fiery. I like her determination and dedcation to being the best.Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind." Neji said and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. He looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"He's okay." They both nodded and got up walking out of the Hospital with Neji.

* * *

Thats all 4 now.


	8. Girls Vs Boys:Seduction Tactics

disclaimer:Not mine will never be mine.

Next chapter

* * *

"I'm going to bed see you two in the morning." Shikamaru said as they climbed in his room window to get in the house. Neji and Sasuke nodded and left out the room.

"Later." Neji said and walked toward his room. Sasuke waved over his shoulder and walked towards Sakura's room. He got there and knocked twice when Sakura opened the door smiling. Sasuke walked in and sat on the bed.

"How's Naruto?" Sakura asked shutting the door.

"He's alive to say the least. Only Neji seen him." Sasuke said.

"Right.So what now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke face grimmed at her."Sakura, why did we break up?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"I don't know what happened between us. We just fell apart." Sakura said frowning.

"Do you still feel the same way as before?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, but its complicated." Sakura said.

"I know. I'll give you time." Sasuke said and got of her bed and walked to the door. "I want to see whats going to happen." He said with his eyes turned sharingan red then walked out her room.

* * *

Hospital...

A hand cover Naruto's mouth waking him up instantly.He looked up and seen 2 men dressed in black suits.

"Hello, Naruto. Its been to long since we last met." A voice said.

"Instead of sending some underlings we decided to come see you ourselves." The other said "So how's Neji, Shikamaru, and you doing?"

"Yes, and what of my little brother?" the one said uncovering Naruto's mouth.

"Itachi and Kisame.What do you to want?" Naruto said looking at the open window they had climbed through.

"We came to see how you were doing after getting shot and to tell you that the one responsible is now in our custody." Kisame said smirking.

"Also to let you know that we can reach any of you. None of you have truely left the Akatsuki, not with all our secrets. You'll come back sooner or later." Itachi said.

"And what can you do?" Naruto said grunting as Kisame punched him where he was shot. Itachi grabbed him by his throat.

"Or we can just kill that Hyuga girl." Itachi said. Naruto's strength suddenly left him.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto said.

"First get your body back from those shots.Then you'll see us again." Itachi said and climbed out the window.

"And another thing not a word to anyone." Kisame said and punched Naruto in the temple knocking him out.

* * *

The next morning...

Hinata woke to a knock at her door. She opened the door and Neji stood there.

"We need to talk.Sit down." Neji said and shut the door behind him. "I talked to Naruto, he's going to be alright. He even asked me not to be so hard on you because of this situtation. I don't really care so much for you but He's fond of you and I'm fond of Tenten and it seems if you go she goes as well. So I will try harder to be a better cousin to you, on one condition." Neji said.

"What is that?" Hinata asked smiling a little.

"You don't repeat any of what I just said." Neji said.

"Don't worry I won't." Hinata said. She then gave Neji a hug. "Thank you."

"And don't ever do that in public." Neji said and left.

"Don't worry I won't." Hinata said to herself. She then begin to get dressed for her day at school.She finished and layed back down.

Neji walked to Tenten's room and knocked on it. She opened the door looking half sleep and her hair was a mess. Neji pushed pass her and put a bag on the dresser before laying down on her bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! Its 5 a.m. Why are you here?" Tenten started screaming.

"Shut up. People are trying to sleep." Neji said not even opening his eyes. Tenten just shut the door and went over to the bag.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Your breakfast. So get dressed and eat.I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." Neji said.

"You know your suppose to do what I say." Tenten retorted with a glare.

"I rather not. I'll just listen to you and improvise." Neji said.

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen. How am I suppose to get ready when you're in here?" Tenten asked.

"The bathroom." Neji said pressing a button that made Tenten's floor slid reveling stairs.

"How many secret passages are in this house?" Tenten asked dumbfounded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Neji said. Tenten just walked down them shaking her head.

* * *

"Time for class. Everyone seems to be here except the suspended Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Kakashi asked reading his book.

"He's in the hospital." Sasuke said moving the toothpick in his mouth.

Kakashi moved his book from his face and looked at Sasuke. "Really?The hospital? What happened?"

"He was shot twice." Shikamaru said staring at the clock.

"Neji aren't you suspended?" Kakashi asked

"Ok then.Today lessons is Romeo and Juliet. Hinata would you be able to take his book to Naruto after school?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I will." Hinata said.

"Ok then, whats do you all know about this book?" Kakashi asked.

"It was written by Shakesphere." Tenten said.

"Everybody got killed." Ino said.

"The movie sucked." Sasuke said.

"I agree with Sasuke." Gaara said.

"It could have been better." Sakura said.

"I liked it." Shikamaru said.

"You all are idiots.You're missing the point." Kakashi said shaking his head.

"The point is that its a Book." Haku said. Kakashi picked up the apple on his desk and threw it and hit Haku in the middle of his forehead.

"Excuse my last comment. You all are huge idiots." Kakashi said. "Now read the book." Kakashi said and left out the room. Everyone just stared at the clock until it rang for lunch.

* * *

"Ok,OK.Settle down everyone." Jiraiya said making everyone get quiet. "Last night, A student was shot while outside the dorms. Due to that everyone will have to check out and in at certain times. Check out time starts at 4 o' clock and check in time is 9 o' clock anyone breaking these shall result in a 15 day suspension and automatic failure of grading period."

"That sucks." Shikamaru said." Most of my good night cloud watching starts at around 10."

"Well look at your window then." Jiraiya said glaring at him.

"Why don't you look out you window?" Shikamaru said.

"What was that?" Jiraiya said.

"Nothing."

* * *

4 o' clock.

Hinata had changed clothes and quickly checked out the dorms running to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki. Is he having visitors?" Hinata asked the receptionist politely.

"Yes, Naruto has just woking up and is in room 302."

"Thank you." Hinata said running to the elevator it opened and she took it to the third floor. She opened the door to a bright white room. Pillows and and bed sheets were all matching white.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking noticing her before she did him.

"I was asked to bring you homework." Hinata said handing Naruto the book. He glanced at it and threw it out the open window.

"As if I'd ever do that kind of stuff." Naruto huffed out.

Hinata had a low smile as she walked over to Naruto's bed."Naruto, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me u wouldn't be like this." Hinata said.

"Nevermind.I'm alright, doctor said I'll be out in a week and a half." Naruto Gave a huge smile, which quickly turned grim.

"Whats wrong?"Hinata asked seeing his facial expressions change.

"Ummm...Nothing. Just a bit tired. Can you shut the door behind you?" Naruto said rolling over pulling the sheets over his head.

"Naruto, please tell me." Hinata said.

"Leave Hinata." Naruto said.

"No.I want to know please."Hinata said.

"I said LEAVE HINATA!" Naruto said and punched his bedside wall. Hinata's eyes watered and she ran out the room cry before she even knew it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said to himself.

Hinata made it back to the school looking bad. Her eyes were red from all the crying and her face was swollen.She ran right to Tenten room where Tenten sat talking with Neji. Neji looked at Tenten and nodded leaving out the room shutting the door behind him.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"I need to know how to get someone to like you again after you've caused them so much pain." Hinata said her tears stopping.

"Why?"

"Naruto hates me. I know he does."

"Well I would say seduction if its a guy, but u would have to ask Ino and Sakura about that cause I wouldn't know about that kind of stuff."

"Thank you." Hinata said smiling and ran out the room.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't like you hanging around your old boyfriend." Banju said spinning the basketball on his finger and then shooting it make a basket instantly.

"Why not? He's a good person." Sakura said.

"He use to beat on you." Banju said.

"No, we use to fight. but don't make it sound one side abuse." Sakura said.

"It never was that." Sasuke said making himself notice as he walked up into the basketball court where the full basketball team stood glaring at him.

"Whats your problem man? You come on the court to fight me or something?" Banju said jumpping in Sasuke's face making the whole basketball team surround him.

"I have none." Sasuke said and pulled a match out of his pocket. "I just plainly hate you." Sasuke said then snapped the match in half.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" Banju said smirking.

"No." Sasuke said and punched Banju in the throat. "That was your warning" Sasuke said and begin to walk off smiling evily.

"You're just mad because you're not as good as your brother." A basketball team member said.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder angered. "What was that?"

"I heard a story that you got a older brother who is a big time genius and athlete who turned into a dangerous criminal.And now you just hate the fact that he's better than you." The team member said.

Sasuke flipped out a huge pocket knife and shoved it up to the members neck. "Maybe if you didn't have a neck you wouldn't talk so much."

"Sasuke!Stop!"Sakura screamed. The blade easied off the boys neck.

"Hn." Sasuke said putting his blade away and walking off.

"I'm going to kick that guys ass." Banju said.

"BOYS ARE SO STUPID!" Sakura said and shoved him before walking off.

* * *

"Shika, I think Sasuke and Sakura are going to start dating again. What you do you think?" Ino asked.

"I think you're a bit noisy." Shikamaru said.

"Thats rude to say." Ino said.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru said. She looked at him.Shikamaru was waving her closer to him. She walked over closer from her spot on the sofa. He pulled her into a hug. "You really shouldn't think about others and their relationships and be concerned with your own." He whispered in her ear.

"Does that mean we have one?" Ino said slowly as if she was in a spell.

"Yeah." Shikamaru whispered in her ear again. "As friends." Shikamaru continued in his regular voice and then begin to laugh. Ino punched him in the chest.

"You'll pay for messing with a woman's heart, jerk!" She screamed at him and walked away.

9:00 p.m

"Neji, you have to tell me why did you accept this offer?" Tenten asked still in her room laying down on bed as Neji circled around the room.

"I'm fond of you." Neji said.

"Fond?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. You're fun to be around and I think I'll have more fun being around you even this way." Neji said.

"As in you want to date me?" Tenten asked with a pink shade of blush.

"No, I never said that.I said fun as in funny." Neji said.

"Yeah, as if I'd date you anyway." Tenten said harshly.

"Really?why not?" Neji asked intriguted.

"Because you don't care for people unless you're making a benfit from them."

"How so? I never really cared for people which way so what makes you say that?"

"You never show any emotion."

"I don't like emotions. Their for the weak."

"Whatever. Well one day you're going to find a girl whose going to be in your life but she isn't going to want to date you because of that"

"But if she doesn't accept me for me why would I want to date her?" Neji said.

Tenten got out the bed and walked over to Neji as he leaned on the dresser. She leaned in close to his lips closing her eyes."Because you won't be able to resist her." She said opening her eyes only to find Neji smirking.

"You can't fool my eyes, Tenten." Neji said and smirked more.

"I'm going to bed." Tenten said. Neji nodded and begin to head for the door. She stepped in front of him. "Aren't you coming with me?" Tenten said doing her best seduction face.

"Tenten, read up some more on seduction and learn more about me then try to play with my emotions. You won't now as long as you think I'm like the foolish Romeo from your book." Neji said looking back to her book on her dresser. He then leaned in close to her face nearly touching lips with her.Tenten heart begin to pound and face turned crimson red. "If anything I can seduce you." Neji said and moved out the door swiftly.


	9. The Return of an Old Friend

Not mine!!

* * *

_'Today is saturday.Todays gonna be boring.I got the feeling it is'_ Shikamaru thought sitting up in his bed yawning. He walked to the door listening in on the people trying to gossip outside his door.

"Did you hear? Neji Hyuga was seen leaving a girl's room late last night smiling.Do you know the girl?"

"I heard her name was Tantan."

"Tenten.I use to go to elementery with her.But She acts like a boy."

"SO NEJI LIKES BOYS?!"

"Thats why he looks so much like a girl. He must be gay."

_'I guess I was wrong. Wait til everyone hears this.'_ Shikamaru said with a smirk.He walked to the bathroom and washed up still smiling.

* * *

"Why do you even have to wake me up early on a saturday?" Tenten asked rolling over pulling her pillow over her head.

Neji smirked and leaned against the dresser as usual. "Early bird gets the worm."

"Yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese, get it?" Tenten muffled out from under the pillow.

"Thats silly if the mice was smart enough they could get anything other then just cheese."

"Everyone can't be a genius like you. Some of us have to work hard to be better."

"Whatever."

"Did I hit a nerve with that one?"

"Emotions are for the weak. I told you already."

"But you also said that you were fond of me that must mean you feel an attraction toward me."

"Sure. I do, but everyone has teenage hormones." Neji said only making Tenten look grim.

"Thats what I am to you? Teenage Hormones?" Tenten said looking at Neji with watery eyes.

"Hn." Neji said and shrugged. Tenten reached under her pillow and out came knives. Tenten began to throw them. Neji picked up a brush and deflected them with it.

"I can't stand you." Tenten said hitting the button making her bathroom open. She jumped down the stairs and shut the door.

'Who hides throwing knives under their pillow' Neji thought hearing a thud and opened the door. To find the school paper right at the door with Naruto on the front page. Neji start looking throught the paper and found that his name was brought up twice.

'In Gossip Neji Hyuga, The genius 2nd year, Seems to be the circle of alot of people's eyes. 1st off His sexuailty is being questioned because of his looks. The second overlaps the 1st. It is said that he is now dating the 2nd year student Tenten. Tenten who dresses like a boy, is not known to be a real knock out diva, but the pictures below shows Neji exiting her room. Why would neji date a tomboy? we here believe that he does because he secretly likes boys! Neji Hyuga may be Gay.'

Tenten heard her room door slam and came up stairs from the bathroom. Her bedroom door had been ripped off the hinges. Neji was no where to be found and a newspaper layed on the floor. She picked it up and began reading the page it was on. Her face dropped once she read what neji had.

"No point in asking how'd you sleep probably bad looking at your door." Ino said with Hinata and Sakura behind her.

"Did Neji pass you guys on your way here?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. He had that I'm going to kill somebody look on his face." Sakura said.

"This is bad." Tenten said sighing sitting down.

"What is?" Hinata asked sitting next to her friend. Tenten handed her the paper. Hinata read wide eyed and looked at Tenten.

"What was Neji doing leaving your room so late?" Hinata said.

"Thats beyond the point." Tenten said with a tomato blush.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill the truth. What were you and Neji doing?" Ino said.

"We weren't doing anything. Just talking."

"I guess we were late for this one huh, Sasuke?" Shikamaru said appearing at the door way with Sasuke who looked like he hadn't any sleep.

"Neji on a rampage. Naruto in the Hospital. Ino dumb. Shikamaru asshole. Sakura slut. Hinata too damn quiet. Tenten sleeping with Neji. Interesting. Remind me why I hang with you guys again?" Sasuke said Walking away.

"What the hell you call me a slut for?" Sakura screamed after Sasuke.

"Cuz you're a slut. Don't deny it, slut.The Slut Sakura fits perfect on your fat forehead." Sasuke said disappering around the corner.

"What day does Naruto get out the Hospital?" Sakura asked steamed.

"Tomorrow, Why?" Ino said.

"Because I'm going to have him kick Sasuke's teeth down his throat." Just then the loud speaker boomed.

"WAIT. MR. HYUGA I SWEAR I DIDN'T WRITE THIS I SWEAR DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE PLEASE DON'T IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...THIS IS NEJI HYUGA SPEAKING AND I'D LIKE TO ANNOUCE THAT I DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND AM NOT GAY. I LIKE FEMALES.THE OPPOSITE GENDER NOW IF YOU DON'T BURN TODAY'S PAPER BY THE END OF THE DAY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CRUSH EVERY ORGAN IN YOU BODY AND EVERY LIMB. THAT IS ALL. HAVE A NICE DAY."

"What do you think Neji did to him?" Hinata asked.

"You really want to find out?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone shook their heads no. Neji came from a different hall and was in new clothes

"I don't think another paper will be coming out tomorrow. Tenten get dressed we're going to see Naruto." Neji said. Tenten gave a questioning look but walked away after Neji glared.

"You seem in a bad mood Neji." Shikamaru said.

"Nobody knows who took those pictures. They were sent in randomly and told instructions on what to do."

"Whose your girlfriend? Tenten?" Ino asked.

"None of your damn business and no it's not Tenten. She doesn't attend this highschool." Tenten then appeared with some form fitting jeans and the shirt to match. Neji looked her up and down one time with the same emotionless face. "Lets go." Neji announced and walked away with Tenten hot on his heels.

Once they reached outside they seen Sasuke who nodded and begin to walk along side Neji. Neji turned back and looked at Tenten." Bye." He said as Sasuke got into the driver seat of a black BMW. Neji walked around to the passenger side.

"Neji wait." Tenten said. Neji looked back at her and raised his eyebrow at her. "Neji, I-I umm, come back safe ok?" Tenten said. Neji nodded and got in the car and it drove away.

"It feels weird doesn't it. Like your heart is being squeezed." said a voice. Tenten turned around to me eyes with a boy who looked her age.

"What do you mean?" Tenten said.

"You wanted to ask him what he was about to do and tell him not only come back safe, but to come back to you safely." The boy said standing up in the shade of the tree he was sitting under.

"What do you know?!" Tenten snapped at him.

"I know you felt heart broken when you heard him say he had a girlfriend." The boy said shut his book and began to walk away from the school.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME!?" Tenten yelled at him. The boy cover her mouth with one finger then pressed his lips to hers. Tenten melted under the kiss. He broke the kiss and walked away. He stopped and looked back at her his long black hair swinging.

"Kai Jishuku." He said and walked up the street. Tenten sat in the grass astounded.

* * *

"Naruto, Long time no see." Someone said walking into his room.

"KAI! YOU'RE BACK IN KONOHA?" Naruto nearly hopped out of bed seeing him.

"Yeah. I'll be transferring to your school later today. It'll be a surprise to the others tomorrow since you'll be coming back tomorrow as well I thought to see you." Kai said.

"How's things been with you?"

"Variety of things happened. I was being tracked down by Zetsu up until 6 months ago. Then i was finally able to enroll back in school and relax, but i must admit i missed home so i came back."

"The Akatsuki...I see. What about girlfriends?"

"Actually i met one today. I think she's confused about her feelings but she is cute. I think i will in fact date her."

"Whats her name?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out, but for now, later." Kai said nodding and leaving out the door.

* * *

"We need to talk!" Tenten said pushing Shikamaru out of Ino's room.

"What is it?" Ino asked excited.

"I don't know. This guy he just seemed so sweet and his kiss shook my whole body, but I thought I wanted Neji." Tenten spilled not caring that she jus admitted to wanting Neji.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked.

"Kai... Jishuku." Tenten said. Hinata went pale and fell on the bed.

"Kai Jishuku. He left; he wasn't suppose to come back here." Hinata said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Kai, Neji, and Sasuke come from the great Konoha Familes. Neji and Kai were best friends. around the same time Neji and Sasuke disappeared, so did Kai. It was said that he was kidnapped and held for a ransom and his Clan refused to pay. They said he was killed by the kidnappers." Hinata said.

"So why is he reappearing now?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Hinata said. "But I did think it was strange a funeral was never held for him."

"Maybe we could ask Shikamaru about all this." Sakura said. They all nodded and left out to go find Shikamaru. Ino lead them to the back yard where Shikamaru was cloud watching.

"Shikamaru, just who exactly is this Kai character?" Ino asked.

"Kai?" Shikamaru said looking uninterested.

"Yeah, Kai Jishuku." Tenten said.

"Who knows. From the name I think its a boy. I don't think anybody would date a girl with a name like that." Shikamaru said.

"Get serious!" Ino Screamed.

"I am being serious. What makes you think I know him?" Shikamaru asked.

"You've been around the other guys and they know him."

"Your point is? Just because we hang means we talk about people. What the hell do you want from me, better yet what the hell do you want with him?" Shikamaru snapped annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Whats your problem?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone. You're too damn troublesome."

"FINE!" Ino screamed and stormed away with the other girls.

'Kai came back to konoha.What a saturday.' Shikamaru thought rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

9:00p.m

Sasuke and Neji came through the school front door to see the lobby was nearly empty only people in it was the receptionist and Shikamaru. Shikamaru noticed them and stood as they walked his way.

"Kai is back in Konoha." Shikamaru said. Neji and Sasuke nodded and all three of them proceded towards their rooms. The all went to Sasuke's room. Sasuke open a secret passage into the underground room. They all went down and seen that the girls were already down there watching t.v.

Tenten felt a hard stare at her back and turned to see Neji sitting at the table looking in her direction with an expression on his face that she had never seen on his face. She smiled at him, but his stare became harder. Tenten left from the couch and went to the table with him. Sasuke left the table with shikamaru and went and sat on one of the couches.

"Whats wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that."

"That's what's wrong with you. You don't ever open up to anyone." Tenten said sounding more angry than she was.

"And you open up too much. If you need sombody to open up to you, go to Kai; not me." Neji said spitefully. Tenten was caught off guard.She began to fidget with her fingers looking down.

"How did you know about what happened between me and him?"

"I seen. We had forgot something. We pulled back around just in time to see. We had to go and see about property that we were about to purchase for a vacation home near the beach another in south Konoha and the last in the land of wind." Neji said. He reached in his pocket. "And pick these up." He said sliding the case across the table. Tenten opened the case and seen a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. "Hinata told me that you didn't own any jewelery, so I thought to buy you something."

"Its beautiful." Tenten said tears in her eyes.

"Forget it." Neji said coldly and got up from the table and walked away toward the exit.

"Neji, I'm sorry." Tenten said crying. Neji left out the door not looking back at her once. Everybody else was looking at her now. Hinata walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Kai already causing trouble." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah, This school year is getting more interesting by the day." Shikamaru said smirking. Shikamaru got up."I'm going to bed." He walked over to Ino and hugged her. "Goodnight Ino." He whispered in her ear. She turned red just as he was letting go and then he was gone.

Sakura got up, but was grabbed by Sasuke. "Just let it be. She's gonna have to choose to be with one of them, just like you. You wouldn't be the best person to get advice from around this time." He said. Sakura glared at him and sat back down. Sasuke got up and looked at Tenten.

"I'll tell you this much. Choosing between those two won't be easy. They both won't back down for the other. Choose carefully." Sasuke said and left the room.

* * *

THATS RIGHT!! All you Teen Craziness readers got it. KAI JISHUKU is in this story as well. SO be ready for him. THAT IS ALL!!


	10. When tempers Collide

disclaimer:Who owns Naruto?Who Owns Naruto?NOT ME!!

WELCOME TO THE HOLIDAY EDITION OF SARUTOBI HIGH!!!!!!AS A GIFTS ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

Sasuke laid and looked at the ceiling. He looked at the clock 2:13 a.m. He pulled on his white t-shirt and walked out onto his balcony. He looked at the moon then looked towards the ground and seen a figure leaning against a tree looking up at the moon. Sasuke jumpped over the railing onto the tree branch and climbed through it until he was over the person's head. He looked down and noticed it was Tenten.

"You look cold." Sasuke said and jumpped down from the tree.

"Sasuke?What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't your story?"

"Same here.I don't know what i want to do Kai's kiss made me felt so passionate and powerful enough to send chills through my body, but Neji might act as if he's heartless but deep down he seems to really care for me?"

"Yeah looks like you have things you have to sort out." Sasuke said leaning against the tree.

"What would you do?" Tenten asked.

"ME?Well I would follow my heart but my heart points to Sakura and whenever we are together we argue and I can hardily look at her without getting angry. She really pisses me off, but i love the girl to death."

"You don't act like you do."

"Consider that I don't show it and the things I say to sakura. Now think about you and Neji what do you think?" Sasuke said and patted Tenten on the shoulder."We should go back now." Sasuke said begin to walk back toward the house. Tenten sluggishly followed.

* * *

8:43 A.m

The class door opened revealing two boys talking and laughing that made everyone put down their books.

"Class, We're celebrating the return of The Knuckle-head of Sarutobi High, Naruto Uzumaki, and The welcoming of the student Kai Jishuku. With That being said carry on with whatever.I'm going out for a walk." Kakashi said and left out the class.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Kai said.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Neji said spitefully.

"What'chu so bummed at me about?" Kai asked giving Neji a look of daringness.

"You, Kai, nothing. Its all fair when you're not dating her right?" Neji replied emotionless.

"Yeah, especially when shes gets a **TEN** in beauty and a **TEN** in kissing." Kai said and smirked. Neji swung his head around and seen Tenten with a light blush. He then turned back to Kai and tackled him. Soon the two were rolling on top of each other punching each other. They both up and stared each other down and postioned themselves for another attack.

"Are you two done yet?" Sasuke asked giving them applause.

"Yeah. The sooner you get done the better." Shikamaru said.

"Kai, We're going to finish this." Neji said and went to tenten who looked as if she was about to cry. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away through the door.

"Was that who you was talking about, Kai?Tenten?" Naruto blurted out laughing.

"I told you, you'd see." Kai said smirking. He then looked at the class. "Hello everyone, My name is Kai Jishuku." he then said politley and smiling.

"You're a jerk." Sakura said and got up leaving the room with Ino and Hinata. Naruto glared daggers at Hinata as she passed by.

"WTF?!" Kai said as they left.

"We'll feel you in later. Let's go." Sasuke said as him, Shikamaru, and Naruto left the classroom.

"Did you notice that their group basically does whatever they want?" Haku asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I think its because their complete physcopathes that if angry could destory the world as we know it." Gaara replied.

"You've been watch the sci-fi channel again haven't you?" Haku said shaking his head.

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe." Gaara said in a singing voice.

* * *

"Neji, you're hurting my wrist." Tenten said winching in pain."Where are we going? Let go." They reached a door and Neji opened it easily with his free hand. He pulled Tenten into the room and shut the door. Tenten looked around and seen a brightily lite room. The room had a kingsize bed, a closet, and another door leading to the door. The most that Tenten was amazed by was birds flying onto the balcony and the potrait of Two young hyuga clan members. The young male looked older than the female but still young. The female seemed to hide behind the boy. He looked like he was in a fighting position in order to protect the girl. His eyes looked fierce as if he would stand up to any challenger. "Neji-"

"This is my room." Neji said looking at Tenten. Tenten looked at his eyes.

"In here your eyes are pearl." Tenten said smiling."Why did you bring me in here?"

"That picture is of Hinata and I. I had that painting made while I was part of the Akatsuki from a old picture of us back when I lived in the hyuga grounds. A wild coyote had found its way into the grounds.I defended Hinata after it attacked her. This picture was taking while i fought it by someone in their home." Neji said looking out the window at the birds.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tenten asked again this time softer.

"No reason, Tenten." Neji said and smiled at her. Tenten looked at his smile and walked closer to him. He looked at her still smiling. Tenten walked to his side and grabbed hold of his hand. She interlocked her fingers with his and smiled at him.

"You are a mystery." Tenten said smiling looking out the window. She then turned her head towards Neji and looked him in the eye. "But that makes me want to figure you out and be with you." She said and the kissed Neji. She then broke the kiss crying. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I-I have to go." Tenten said and let go of Neji's hand and ran out his room. Neji looked toward the sky.

* * *

"So basically I'm public enemy number one." Kai said chuckling. He then looked at Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. "Hey I didn't do anything to you ladies so there really isn't a reason for you to be mad at me." He said scratching his head smiling. "And anyway whats with Hinata and Naruto?" Kai said smirking evilliy. Naruto glared at him.

"What do you mean?Nothings between us." Naruto said angered.

"Naruto you're a bad lier. I seen how you looked at her when she walked pass you. and I seen how she looks at you when your not paying attention. You two are in the middle of a arguement in your relationship. Then Sasuke and Sakura, you two are fighting even though your not dating. And Shikamaru and Ino............Well I can see em all." Kai said smiling. Naruto and Hinata looked away from each other. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Shikamaru looked smug while Ino face turned red in anger. "Before you guys try to talk to me about relationships maybe you should work on your own first." Kai said and walked away.

"He Still haven't changed." Sasuke said laughing. "He still makes me want to kick his ass."

"You got that right." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, that just mean you two are still idiots." Shikamaru said walking away waving over his shoulder.

"I guess we should get going?" Sakura said to Hinata and Ino.

"Yeah. I think I want to kick Kai's ass." Ino said.

"We better go." Hinata said. Naruto and Sasuke laughed and begin to walk away.

* * *

7:30 that Night....

"Everyone please report to the lunchroom for a special annoucement." a female voice rang over the loud speaker. Everyone begin to fill the lunchroom where a stage was. Kai, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all sat down next to each other laughing and cracking jokes.

Sakura peeked from behind the curtain."Are you sure you want to do this Girls?" Anko asked.

"Yes we're sure." Ino said.

"OK. Everythings prepared." Temari said.

"The boys are just acting like they never fought earlier." Hinata said.

"Well this should wake them up." Tenten said adjusting her wig.

"This is going get them seriously pissed off at us."

The curtain opened reveling four female figures all with their backs turned towards the crowd. a beat begin to play and a spotlight came onto the four. They all turned around and it was Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all with Microphones and the best part was they all looked hot.

They all begin to sing.

Sakura:You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Ino:Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

Tenten:And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically

Hinata:I should know  
That you're no good for me

All:Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Ino:We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
Sakura:The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Hinata:Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

Tenten:I should know that  
you're not gonna change

All:Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Music solo

Tenten:Someone call the doctor  
Ino:Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Sakura:Stuck on a roller coaster  
Hinata:Can't get off this ride

All:You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

All:Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

The crowd begin to cheer wildly. The girls stood on the stage all in poses from their dance moves. The girls took a bow and the curtain came to a close.

"Those b-" Neji begin

"Watch your languge." Sasuke said and put a piece of candy in his mouth.

"I thought it was rather entertaining." Kai said smiling.

"They started a war with the prank kings." Naruto said smiling deviously.

"I'm going to draw up some plans." Shikamaru said and left the room.

"You guys go ahead." Neji said as everyone else left. 15 minutes later the girls came out laughing only to see Neji looking at them.

"Be careful." Hinata whispered as they got closer.

"Nice performance." Neji said his eyes still studying the girls.

"T-thank you." Hinata said low.

"I applaude it really. I also understood the message." Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten said and looked into Neji's eyes then grew scared in them she seen a pain that shocked her and made her collapse to one knee.

"Byakugan?" Hinata said helping Tenten to her feet.

"Stay away from me." Neji said and turned walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Fools everyone of you."

* * *

"Sakura, nice dancing." Sasuke said as he laid on her bed. She had just got out the shower and walked into her room and found him laying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked drying her hair and looking in the mirror toward didn't move from his spot.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Sasuke asked said turning his head toward her.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like your trying to read what I'm thinking."

"Because i use to be able to now, I can't no matter how hard I try."

"Was that the reason for tonight?"

"No, we were just mad and it just happened."

"Hn." Sasuke said and got up and left her room. Sakura let out a long sigh and then tears begin to fall.

* * *

"Interesting preformance wouldn't you say Kisame?" Itachi said smirking a bit, lighting a cigerette.

"Those things are disgusting, Itachi. You really shouldn't smoke them." Kisame said cutting the cigerette in half before Itachi had a chance to puff it.

"It looks like all five of them back together this is going to be easier than I thought." Itachi said and began to walk away with Kisame.

* * *

Well thats it for now For those who don't know that songs Call 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry. So what'd you think?


End file.
